Nos cœurs en étoiles
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: \Suite de Gravé sur mon cœur/ Alors qu'ils croyaient en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire, Leo et Takumi se retrouvent à nouveau confrontés à de nouvelles épreuves. Avec leurs grands-frères, ils devront gérer la réapparition de Seira et ses soudaines révélations. Que faire quand on doit douter même de ses propres amis ? Réussiront-ils enfin à détruire Anankos ?
1. Chapitre 1

Clamiroyal : Bonjour à toi et heureuse de te voir avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme sur cette fic ! ^-^ Oui il est bien parmi vous, bien joué pour avoir deviné ! T'inquiète pas, crie autant que tu veux, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça. XD Et si tu veux savoir, je n'ai eu aucune des deux réactions, je te laisse deviner pourquoi ? Bref, j'espère que cette deuxième saison va autant te plaire, je te laisse profiter, bonne lecture et bisous !~

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Apparition soudaine

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

 _Deux âmes sont marquées par le destin_

 _Ensemble pour tout affronter jusqu'à la fin_

 _Bien qu'elles se cachent ou se dévoilent_

 _Leurs cœurs liés restent pareils à des étoiles_

* * *

29 janvier, 10h

Dès que Leo se réveilla, il fit le bilan des derniers jours.

Quand il avait vu le fait que Seira était libre, il avait eu envie de gueuler son désaccord. Non, en fait, il avait gueulé son désaccord bien haut et fort.

Personne n'était, à vrai dire, heureux de sa sortie et, malgré tous les efforts des avocats de Ryoma et de Xander, les preuves, rien n'y avait fait. Ses parents, continuant d'attirer tous les faits sur eux, démentaient totalement son implication.

Quant à l'accusée, elle n'était même pas présente. Quel comble ! Le blond l'avait croisée à la sortie du tribunal. Livide, pâle, les yeux étrangement gonflés, elle ne semblait nullement joyeuse de ce dénouement. Elle paraissait démolie. Elle n'avait plus rien.

 _Sûrement que c'est ce qu'elle se dit._ Pensa alors Leo avec dédain.

Maintenant, après tout ce qui s'était passé, après qu'elle ait été jusqu'à les braquer avec un taser, il la haïssait définitivement.

Il assista aux retrouvailles entre elle et ses parents, menottés, sans écouter un mot de la conversation. Il serra la main de Takumi brièvement, un éclat de soulagement dans les yeux.

\- C'est fini.

29 janvier, 10h

Takumi était, à vrai dire, réveillé depuis une bonne demie-heure. Les derniers faits tournaient devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment qu'il loupait quelque chose.

Quand il avait vu le fait que Seira était libre, il avait ressenti un étrange vide. Un vide qui ne provoqua pas de colère ou quoique ce soit.

Personne n'avait l'air d'accord avec cette décision. Il avait bien vu que malgré l'effort des avocats de son frère et de Xander, ceux de sa famille étaient bons.

Si les preuves n'étaient pas passées, il savait que c'était par rapport aux parents de la jeune fille. Ils l'avaient totalement innocentée et face à ça, il ne put se dire qu'une chose : c'est beau.

Il avait croisé l'accusée à la sortie, elle semblait être au plus bas. À vrai dire, il se posait des questions sur elle.

 _Qui était sa véritable âme-sœur ? Pourquoi à cet instant, et la fois où elle avait été embarquée, elle avait semblé si différente de d'habitude ?_

Maintenant, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la peine mais aussi une incompréhension profonde.

Ses parents se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras du mieux que leur permettaient leurs menottes. Bien qu'il fut un peu éloigné, il parvint à distinguer des bouts de la conversation.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? Je ne devrais pas...

\- Tu es encore jeune, cela ne sert à rien que tu payes pour mes erreurs, Seira.

\- Et puis il te reste des choses à faire hein ? Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras pas.

\- Papa...maman...

Elle fondit en sanglots. Ce fut précisément à ce moment qu'il se souvint de la phrase qu'elle leur avait balancé. Quel avait été son sens ?

Il sentit Leo serrer sa main. Il lui murmura sa phrase à l'oreille et Takumi eut l'impression que c'était tout le contraire.

La conclusion n'est pas encore atteinte...

29 janvier, 10h

Si il devait dresser un constat, Ryoma aurait dit qu'il était plutôt satisfait.

Lui et Xander étaient à nouveau ensemble et vivaient une idylle folle. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre, il lui semblait que cette histoire était définitivement derrière eux.

Aussi, quand il vit, au petit matin, Seira sur le perron de la maison de son âme-sœur, son premier réflexe (car oui, il avait passé la nuit chez le blond) fut de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Il n'avait pas de grands avis ou préjugés envers elle, durant cette affaire, il avait plutôt été contre ses parents et, si son frère et Leo ne l'avait pas soulevée, il aurait pu ignorer jusqu'à son existence.

Juste, pour lui, il se devait d'être encore méfiant. On ne savait jamais.

Dès lors, elle se remit à tambouriner à la porte.

\- Attendez, s'il vous plaît ! S'écria-t-elle, d'un ton presque désespéré. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire !

\- Eh bien, pas moi.

\- C'est sur Anankos !

Alors, il poussa un soupir et débloqua la porte.

 _Quelle drôle d'allure elle avait, cette fille._ Se fit-il la réflexion en la détaillant. _Elle aurait semblé dévastée si..._

 _ **Il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire.**_

Il ferma les yeux, déjà las.

\- Alors quoi ? Parle. Déclara une voix venant de derrière lui.

Ryoma se retourna et tomba sur Xander. Il avait dû être réveillé par ce boucan qu'elle avait fait. Heureusement que le brun avait fini de préparer le petit déjeuner avant mais bon, il aurait tellement voulu surprendre son amant...

\- Bon vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire et pourtant il le faudrait, oh oui, il faudrait que vous puissiez me croire ! Car ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas un mensonge. Anankos n'est pas encore tombé !

29 janvier, 10h15

Xander s'était réveillé en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte plutôt fortement. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré se rendormir mais en sentant le côté de son petit-ami si froid, il avait décidé de se lever.

Il s'étira longuement et enfila un t-shirt pour couvrir son torse dénudé et couvert de plusieurs marques avant de marcher vers l'entrée.

\- C'est sur Anankos !

Il détailla la fille, Seira (s'il se souvenait bien?), elle était pâle, le regard fatigué et cerné témoignant du peu de sommeil qu'elle avait dû avoir ces derniers jours. Pourtant, dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme de détermination.

\- Alors quoi ? Parle. Déclara-t-il directement.

Ryoma se tourna vers lui, une moue sur le visage. Vu la bonne odeur émanant de la cuisine, il avaot voulu lui faire une surprise.

 _Il est adorable._ Pensa le blond un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres.

\- Bon vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire vu que c'est moi et pourtant il le faudrait, oh oui, il faudrait que vous puissiez me croire ! car ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas un mensonge. Anankos n'est pas encore tombé !

Sa première réaction fut de froncer les sourcils. Il avait envie de rire mais à la fois il était terriblement intrigué, partagé entre le fait de la croire ou de lui claquer la porte au nez et de retourner se coucher.

\- Impossible. On a démantelé tout ce qu'il y avait autour et à l'intérieur de cette société.

\- Non et il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas pu être fait. Ils sont parmi vous.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Cela lui semblait si peu probable qu'il dût faire une drôle de tête parce que Seira afficha une mine peinée.

\- Anankos a...donné de l'aide à beaucoup de gens. Malheureusement, ces personnes lui sont redevables et exécutent ses ordres car ils n'ont nulle part où aller. Bien sûr, vous les connaissez en tant qu'amis, connaissances, mais ce n'est que leurs couvertures.

Son âme-sœur lui jeta un regard. Okay, lui aussi il trouvait cela étrange. Malgré tout, cela l'intriguait, il voulait percer à jour cette fille, ennemie, qui soudainement venait leur dévoiler tout ça, pourquoi ?

Mensonges ou remords ?

\- Dans cette immense maison vide où je vis, il reste des documents, des dossiers. J'ai exploré l'ordinateur de mon père via le mot de passe qu'il m'avait donné et suis tombée sur une conversation étrange. C'est de là que je nourris mes soupçons. Expliqua-t-elle, anticipant les questions.

\- Et pourquoi tu viens nous le dire ?

29 janvier, 10h30

Cette question ne la surprenait pas. À vrai dire, Seira se serait tout autant méfiée si la même chose s'était passée pour elle.

Eux pensaient qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de la faire, elle en avait une : l'amour.

Elle pensait qu'il la détestait sûrement, peut-être pouvait-elle réparer un peu ce qu'elle avait fait, de plus, elle se sentirait mieux par rapport à elle-même que si elle taisait ces documents.

\- Parce que je suis enfin libre.

Leurs expressions avaient viré à la curiosité. Elle n'aimait pas trop s'expliquer personnellement, parler réellement d'elle, elle avait plus l'habitude de son masque.

À présent, il était brisé.

\- La société de mon père était ruinée et il est allé voir Anankos dans l'espoir de la sauver. Je...l'ai laissé faire alors que je savais déjà que ça allait coûter beaucoup à beaucoup de gens. Mais je ne pouvais pas gâcher son bonheur. Ma famille a coulé et je devais couler avec elle si elle n'avait pas...

Elle s'interrompit net, sa voix se faisant fragile sur la fin. Elle n'aimait pas s'en rappeler. Elle ne voulait pas du sacrifice de ses parents, elle voulait assumer ses erreurs.

Ils voulaient, eux, qu'elle vive normalement comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le départ et l'avait protégée.

Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un revers de sa manche.

\- Bref. Je suis toujours dévorée par ce...que j'étais. Je ne me serais pas pardonnée si je ne vous avais pas amené au moins ça.

Et Seira leur tendit la conversation mail via son téléphone.

* * *

 **H. Emayin**

Suite à vos précédents propos, dois-je comprendre que vous vous désengagez de notre accord ? La société est importante mais je tiens à protéger ma famille.

Nous sommes si prêts de l'objectif, ne pouvez-vous donc pas attendre encore un peu ? Si nous adversaires sont aussi désunis que cela, il ne reste qu'à voir si le prototype de l'encre peut marcher, nous avons trop à perdre pour s'arrêter maintenant !

* * *

 **Anankos**

Vous parlez toujours de temps mais vous ne semblez pas être conscient de ce qui se passe autour de vous.

Si nous n'avons pas les résultats maintenant, alors ce projet est à abandonner. Vous dîtes que nos concurrents sont désunis mais cela n'est pas le cas du tout.

J'ai eu vent de mes deux infiltrés que la réunification était plus proche qu'on ne le croyait. Cette dés-unification leur laisse un goût amer. Ils sont impatients et croyez-moi que la prochaine fois, ils ne provoqueront pas un simple accident de voiture ou une « tentative » d'assassinat.

En réalité, vous êtes le seul à perdre. Anankos subsiste par le bouche-à-oreille, par la plus infime particule, à travers les mémoires, tapi dans les ténèbres.

Anankos est partout. Vous ne pouvez rien y changer.

Avec l'appui de mes deux, je peux vous assurer que l'on pourra faire bien plus de mal. Pour vos loyaux services, nous ne pouvons déroger à la loi mais nous vous mettons déjà quelques « aides » de côté à votre sortie.

Cliquez sur le lien ci-dessous et vous verrez bien.

* * *

\- Donc nous avons...deux espions ? Murmura Leo qui venait de surgir dans l'entrée à son tour suivit de Takumi.

Les deux plus jeunes regardèrent les plus vieux, les quatre étaient désemparés. Aucune colère, juste de la surprise, ils avaient à réfléchir mais appuyée de cette preuve, les dires de Seira avaient l'air plus véridiques.

Elle sourit un instant, amère. Elle venait encore poser des problèmes mais d'une certaine manière, elle avait le sentiment qu'il valait mieux qu'ils l'apprennent par elle plutôt que d'être poignardés dans le dos.

\- J'aurais bien d'autres choses à vous dire mais je pense...que je vais revenir plus tard. Au revoir.

Et avec un dernier regard triste, elle disparut derrière l'épais portail de la maison, les laissant là, cois.

 _Je me sens vraiment désolée de leur infliger ça car, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils ne le méritent pas. Mais je pense que je m'en serais voulue s'ils avaient continué à vivre leur idylle quelques jours de plus. Parce que quelque chose se préparait contre eux. Et je pense que ralentir la chute, l'apprendre plus tard, leur aurait fait davantage de mal._

* * *

Mot de l'auteur :

Yo ! Nous voilà repartis pour une deuxième saison ! Bref, au programme, on va réellement boucler cette intrigue car il manquait quand même des éléments dans la fin du dernier.

Les traîtres sont là, présents quelque part dans l'ombre et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne soient jamais révélés ou sinon leurs vies vont prendre des tournants tragiques.

Voilà, que pensez-vous de ce start ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dis à dimanche prochain !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	2. Chapitre 2

Clamiroyal : Kyaah ! Un si long com, tu m'en vois heureuse tu sais ? Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé Ryoma et Xander mignons, je me suis plutôt plu à les écrire durant ce premier chapitre ! XD C'était un petit kiff de claquer la porte au nez à Seira (des fois le matin y a des personnes que t'as pas envie de croiser c'est sûr). Tu m'as l'air bien décidée alors je vais te laisser élaborer tes théories parce ça m'a l'air dur de t'en faire décrocher ! (mais bon, je considère qu'être têtu c'est une qualité moi vu que je le suis aussi) Qui a fait quoi, ou et quand ? Bien sûr, ils vont se mettent à la recherche de ces espions coûte que coûte. Bref, moi je te laisse aussi, bonne lecture ! ;)

Tsumi Koori : Contente que tu l'ais apprécié ! Pour ce début, je voulais faire un peu le point avec tous les personnages principaux, voir ce qu'ils pensaient pour repartir donc ça a été plutôt sympa à écrire ! J'avoue la vision de Xander (Torse Nu *-*) est pas mal. Bon, j'étais plus partie pour me dire que la nuit dernière, ils avaient...''joué aux cartes'', mais je sais pas trop, j'étais pas dans leur chambre. XD

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Pistes à prévoir

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem, ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (la petite amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

30 janvier, 14h26

\- On pourrait lui faire confiance...non ? Demanda Takumi, à la limite suppliant.

Leo flancha légèrement. C'était vrai. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrêtait pas d'être buté contre l'idée de s'allier à Seira. Mais en même temps pourquoi l'argenté y tenait autant ?!

Okay, ça l'agaçait.

Son petit-ami dû remarquer la moue agacée qu'il faisait parce qu'il poussa un long soupir avant de se planter face à lui, yeux dans les yeux.

\- Ah ça non ! Pourquoi tu tires une telle mine ? Je ne te demande pas de vivre une semaine avec elle, je te demande juste de la suivre aujourd'hui. À moins que...

Le blond le fit taire en l'attrapant par les épaules puis en l'embrassant assez brusquement. Il lui mordit la lèvre, faisant lâcher à l'archer un gémissement. Quand il se recula, il ne défit pas son emprise pour autant.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire pour toi.

 _(Takumi pouvait bien admettre qu'un Leo possessif et jaloux était plaisant.)_

29 janvier, 10h30

Quand il s'était réveillé, Takumi avait entendu des voix provenant de l'entrée. Il s'était dit que ça devait être vachement important pour que ça soit si tôt.

Il s'était levé doucement, avec l'intention de laisser Leo dormir, mais à peine avait-il quitté le lit que ce dernier s'était aussi éveillé. Ils étaient descendus tous les deux en bas et avaient vu tous les deux les mails. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas eu le début de la conversation.

Dès que Seira fut partie, ils demandèrent aux deux plus âgés de leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient manqué.

\- Elle est venue en déclarant que Anankos n'était pas tombé. On ne la croyait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous montre les mails. Enfin, je suis indécis...Cela veut dire que deux personnes parmi nos proches sont des traîtres...Leur expliqua Xander, l'air fatigué.

Ils s'attablèrent autour du petit déjeuner que Ryoma avait soigneusement préparé. Ce dernier s'inquiéta d'ailleurs aussitôt de l'état du grand blond.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas pu trop dormir la nuit dernière alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher...

\- Non, ça va aller. Merci de t'inquiéter quand même Ryoma.

Il sourit à son âme-sœur. Takumi en voyant la scène se sentit soulagé, leur relation était bien redevenue comme avant.

\- Enfin, je ne crois pas que ce soit dans l'entourage de Camilla ou de Hinoka, elles ne sont pas vraiment dans la société, ç'aurait été difficile d'être au courant d'autant de détails. Et dans celui d'Elise ou de Sakura non plus, c'est un peu jeune-

\- Non. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour des espions. D'après ce qu'a dit Seira, beaucoup de gens sont redevables à Anankos, je suppose que des familles mettraient bien des enfants à leur service. Xander coupa Leo sans aucune émotion présente sur le visage.

L'argenté réfléchit quelques secondes. Il restait quelque chose qui les chiffonnait. Les avis des deux frères étaient plutôt justes mais...

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que l'on peut avoir été enrôlés jeunes cependant ce serait encore plus compliqué d'avoir des informations par Sakura, elle n'a même jamais mis les pieds dans l'entreprise pour l'instant.

\- Elise non plus. Éluda Leo rapidement.

Donc c'était réellement dans leurs proches à eux-quatre. Cela faisait un peu mal de l'avouer, c'était sûr.

Des personnes qu'ils connaissaient, côtoyaient, appréciaient, leur mentaient depuis tout ce temps, juste comme ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qui croire et de qui se méfier. Vivre dans la méfiance quotidienne ne plaisir pas du tout à Takumi.

Enfin, tant que son petit ami restait au moins à ses côtés. À présent, il savait qu'ils pouvaient tout surpasser tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

30 janvier, 11h41

Leo s'interrompit dans ses devoirs en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il se releva de sa chaise et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Sachant que personne d'autre que lui n'était à la maison, il était le seul à pouvoir aller ouvrir de toute manière.

C'était Seira, encore elle.

Bien que ses frères et son âme-sœur soient tous cléments avec elle, ce n'était franchement pas son cas. Ce qu'elle avait fait lui restait un peu trop en tête. Tant pis pour les remords, tant pis pour elle.

\- Takumi est là aussi ?

\- Non.

Elle soupira devant la froideur à laquelle il lui répondait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il allait avoir du mal avec le fait qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir « collaborer » dans les prochains jours.

\- Dommage. J'aimerai vous emmener dans l'association de mon père demain après les cours. On pourrait peut-être y trouver quelque chose vu que Anankos y a siégé un certain temps.

\- D'accord. Consentit-il. Je lui demanderai et te tiendrai au courant.

\- Je...oui.

Apparemment elle-même avait oublié que le blond avait son numéro. Pour une fois que ça allait lui être vraiment utile.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans un silence gênant avant qu'elle ne reçoive un appel. En voyant le destinataire, elle fronça les sourcils et sa mine s'assombrit considérablement.

\- Encore une fois, désolée pour tout et au revoir.

Elle partit sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, presque en courant. Leo resta quelques instants sur le bas de la porte, surpris, avant de refermer cette dernière et de remonter se plonger dans ses derniers exercices de maths, sans oublier d'envoyer un message à Takumi pour le prévenir de sa venue l'après-midi.

30 janvier, 14h30

\- Elle nous donne rendez-vous à 16h30 à l'entrée du lycée.

\- On aurait fini les cours tout juste. Lundi notre dernière heure diffère pour tous je crois ?

\- Oui, c'est selon la spé que chacun a choisi.

L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil sur le portable de son petit-ami qui finissait d'envoyer un ''OK'' à Seira. En tout cas, ce dernier avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur, ça lui faisait plaisir. Il s'était résigné et avait accepté de venir.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent au plus vite qui étaient ces traîtres. L'archer ne voulait pas douter trop longtemps de son entourage. Le blond comprenait bien son sentiment. Déjà, ils étaient reliés mais en plus il détestait tout autant cette situation. C'était beaucoup trop inconfortable.

Son portable bipa encore une fois, indiquant un autre message. Il fut un peu étonné en lisant ce dernier.

\- Elle voudrait qu'on amène Oboro, Hinata, Odin et Niles pour vérifier un truc ? Lut par dessus son épaule Takumi.

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça peut lui apporter. Quoique...

 _...Les espions pourraient être parmi eux._ Pensa Leo sans le formuler à voix haute. Il savait bien que ça dérangeait son âme-sœur de douter d'eux alors qu'ils avaient été si présents pour lui.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ils ne voulaient pas non plus lui imposer de douter d'eux. Bien sûr, il détestait autant douter de ses deux meilleurs amis et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à digérer si la trahison venait d'eux

\- Très bien. Demandons-leur.

Il releva la tête à la décision de l'argenté. Il l'acceptait si facilement ? Son partenaire dû sentir sa surprise car il sourit et se justifia vite.

\- Bien sûr, Oboro et Hinata comptent pour moi et ça me fait mal de penser ça d'eux mais c'est nécessaire. Tu...avec toi, je sais que je pourrais le supporter. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Et Takumi le serra dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Leo approfondit l'étreinte.

Ils étaient bien, là, l'un contre l'autre. Toujours tous les deux. En ce moment, le reste ne comptait pas et même si plus tard ça devait faire mal, là ça allait.

30 janvier, 16h30

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, sortant tous les deux du même cours. Seira était déjà là, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Elle leva la tête dès qu'ils la rejoignirent et leur lança un sourire à l'air un peu triste en guise de salutation.

Dès lors, leurs quatre amis mirent entre deux et cinq minutes à arriver. Parmi eux, ce fut Odin qui toisa l'organisatrice le plus mal. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs et elle-même ne sembla pas assurée face à la colère qu'il exprimait.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous faire venir.

\- Si je n'en avais pas une, vous ne seriez pas là du tout.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

Son mutisme ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle avant qu'Oboro ne s'interpose entre lui et elle.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle pointait un taser sur Leo et Takumi, je crois que j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir lui faire confiance !

\- Ça suffit. Apprend à contrôler tes émotions. Ne te prend pas à son jeu.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle.

Hinata avait, lui, attrapé le bras de Odin pour le retenir de faire quoique ce soit à Seira. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, était assez surprise de leur intervention. Elle s'était déjà préparée à être frappée.

À peine relâché, la crise du blond sembla s'être dissipée et il retourna vite auprès de Niles. Oboro le jaugea du regard encore un instant avant de se tourner vers Leo en soupirant.

\- Tu aurais dû lui en parler avant pour éviter cette réaction.

\- Je l'ai fait.

Takumi serra la main de son petit-ami pour le rassurer un peu. Il savait que ce dernier s'était crispé lors de l'altercation. Heureusement que des réagissaient plus vite qu'eux.

\- Je suppose que tu dois nous mener quelque part...Seira ? Reprit alors Hinata, la surprenant à nouveau, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Oui. Suivez-moi.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Arghhhhhhhh ! Pas le temps, pas le temps ! Je suis tellement en retard dans ma vie !... Je dois vous laisser ici, demain j'ai brevet accro gym, il me reste trop de trucs à préparer et il est si tard ! Mais je tenais trop à poster ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

PS : Ce message vient de dimanche soir car, oui, je comptais le poster le dimanche soir. Le problème c'est qu'avec mon ordinateur de m****, à 23h30, internet ne voulait plus marcher du TOUT ! Lundi pareil. Ce n'est qu'hier qu'il a refonctionné à nouveau alors je me suis dis, autant le poster pour le 14. Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous (et Sans-Valentin aux célibataires...donc à moi...sans doute...X_x) ! Je ne pourrais pas non plus poster ce dimanche mais seulement le prochain car j'ai compétition tout le week-end ! Je sais, je suis trop chargée en compet, moi-même je suis pas habituée en sachant que j'ai dû en faire 3 l'année dernière...'-' Bref, désolée du retard, gros coeur à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices !

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars !~


	3. Chapitre 3

Clamiroyal : Eh oui, j'ai beau habiter dans la ville, la co n'est jamais fixe. Génial. Bah je vais toujours rien dire sur qui c'est et le chapitre qui suit va te faire encore douter je pense. Puis on n'a vu qu'une partie de l'iceberg, il est tôt pour tirer des conclusions ! Après Odin peut juste avoir été en colère contre elle pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à Leo & Takumi. Tout n'est que suppositions après tout~ Comme tu le dis, ça peut être dans les proches de Ryoma et Xander, ils ne sont juste pas encore apparus mais ça ne va pas tarder ! *-* Bien sûr que j'adore les commentaires longs ! Et bonne lecture !

Tsumi Koori : Où va la jeunesse ! Les vacances ça ait tourner la tête en tout cas à ce que je vois !;D Non je comprends, ça fait du bien de pouvoir décomplexer loin de tout. Bah ouais, les retrouvailles ça se fête grand alors un petit « jeu de cartes », ça fait pas de mal. Oh t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà pervertie depuis longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il est têtu le Leo ! Heureusement que Takumi peut le raisonner sinon j'aurais dû mal moi avec mon histoire ! Ahaha, serait-ce parmi les trois que tu proposes ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? N'oublie pas qu'il reste des personnes à apparaître, dont des amis de Ryoma et Xander...:) Je pense que si c'était le cas, Takumi pourrait avoir du mal mais tant qu'il est avec Leo, il aura assez de force pour passer outre. C'est beau l'amour ! *-* Snif, dommage que je le connaisse pas ! XD Bref, bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Visite

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Fire Emblem ni ses personnages, il y a juste Seira Emayin (anciennement la petite-amie de Leo) qui m'appartient.**

* * *

30 janvier, 17h

Seira leur ouvrit la voie. Elle essaya de se montrer forte mais en réalité, elle n'avait jamais aimé ces bureaux. Ils lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs.

En particulier quand ils étaient aussi déserts.

Ils avaient été laissés comme ils avaient été quittés. Tout à l'intérieur était figé, on aurait dit que le personnel était parti à la hâte et allait bientôt revenir.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce bâtiment n'accueilleraient sûrement plus personne.

Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée d'une main tremblante. Elle se dirigea alors aussitôt derrière le comptoir du réceptionniste pour rallumer le courant...

...qui ne fonctionnait pas.

Cela commençait plutôt mal. Seira se sentait mal à l'aise. L'ambiance était tendue et elle savait qu'elle s'allégerait seulement si elle quittait ce groupe.

Personne ne l'aimait après tout.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une lampe torche fut tendue vers elle. Elle releva la tête et vit Takumi la lui donner. Elle s'en saisit.

\- Je pensais bien que ce genre de panne allait arriver. On commence la visite ?

Il était d'une gentillesse inattendue. Elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante. Elle pensait qu'il aurait été le premier à lui en voulait mais ce n'était pas le cas, plus le cas.

\- On va fouiller les derniers étages, c'est ça ? Demanda Niles, l'air confiant.

\- Oui, enfin, comment tu le sais ? Je ne l'ai pas évoqué.

\- Eh bien...mon père possédait une entreprise dans le même genre. Le haut c'est souvent les bureaux du PDG.

Il s'attira un haussement de sourcil surpris de Odin et de Leo. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'évoquer son passé.

Seira se contenta d'observer la scène, sans en être au courant, et se dit qu'elle manquait quelque chose. Elle embraya bien vite sur la raison de leur venue.

\- Effectivement, les fichiers les plus importants sont conservés sur les trois plus hauts niveaux.

\- Hinata et Niles vont aller avec toi, Odin avec moi et Oboro avec Leo, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? Enchaîna aussitôt Takumi, l'air désinvolte.

Tout le monde acquiesça, peu désireux d'une nouvelle dispute, et ils s'engagèrent dans la cage d'escaliers. Enfin, douze étages, ça allait leur faire faire du sport !

30 janvier, 17h15

\- Bon on se retrouve ici dans trente minutes.

Seira et ses deux compagnons de voyage les quittèrent. Il fallut monter une série de marche pour que ce soit Leo et Oboro qui partent à leur tour.

Leur étage était plongé dans la pénombre à l'exception de quelques stores qui n'avaient pas été fermés. D'ici, la rue semblait minuscule. Le bâtiment la dominait de toute son envergure et c'était une vue à couper le souffle.

Takumi se mit ensuite à fouiller distraitement tout autour de lui. Il fut étonné en voyant Odin venir d'une démarche plutôt pressée vers lui.

\- Le bureau principal est par là. Déclara-t-il en lui désignant le fond du long couloir de salles.

\- Ah oui. Tu vas bien ?

\- Juste...je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit.

Il sembla à cet instant si sincère que l'argenté n'eut même pas à douter de lui.

Ils se glissèrent dans le bureau et se mirent à nouveau à la recherche d'un quelconque document mais c'était difficile. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils cherchaient.

À un moment, l'archer s'arrêta et fixa son compagnon. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne remarquait même pas le regard posé sur lui. Une question lui revint en tête à ce moment précis.

\- Pourquoi tu as réagi aussi mal à Seira ?

\- C'est évident non ? Elle vous a fait du mal et revint comme ça vous voir pour vous aider, c'est louche !

Quelque chose lui semblait étrange dans son discours ou était-ce son allure désinvolte qui le faisait douter de Odin ? Peut-être devenait-il parano avec toute cette histoire après tout...

Et puis, il semblait quand même honnête alors-

Takumi s'arrêta net dans ses réflexions en regardant le tiroir qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

La serrure avait été forcée et son contenu vidé.

Les documents semblaient avoir été pris à la hâte car des pages, inintéressantes, étaient au sol. Quelqu'un était venu ici et il était probable que ce soit récent. Même qu'il soit encore dans l'établissement avec eux.

Un soudain empressement le prit.

\- Une autre personne est ici, il faut qu'on s'en aille.

Odin haussa un sourcil avant d'acquiescer. Après tout, si c'était un mercenaire, un espion, venant d'Anankos, il pouvait très bien les blesser. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Il avait peur pour Leo.

30 janvier, 17h25

Leo pouvait avouer qu'il en avait un peu marre. Fouiller pendant dix minutes sans rien trouver, ça l'agaçait un peu beaucoup. Il entra dans une salle de réunion, regarda les deux-trois dossiers abandonnés sur la table avant de s'asseoir brusquement sur celle-ci.

Il soupira.

Il n'appréciait pas trop le fait d'être séparé de Takumi. Pas du tout en fait. Oboro arriva à son tour et s'affala sur une chaise.

\- On dirait qu'on fait chou blanc hein ?

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

Elle farfouilla dans les fichiers, sans grande conviction.

Le blond avait vraiment l'impression que c'était une société fantôme. Il pouvait, sans aucun mal, l'imaginer fonctionner.

Parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'entreprise de son frère et de celui de Takumi.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Presque aussitôt, Leo bondit sur ses deux pieds et courut voir ce qui se passait.

Quand il arriva dans la salle, il n'y avait personne. Oboro ne l'avait pas suivi. Le bureau tout entier avait été retourné, nul doute que s'il y avait eut des dossiers importants ici, ils avaient été emmenés.

C'en était presque dérangeant. Il avait la sensation d'être observé. Des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos. Il s'avança un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il marche sur du verre.

En se baissant, il remarqua un cadre photo représentant la famille de Seira. En partant à la hâte, la personne avait dû le faire tomber.

Il le prit doucement, en faisant attention à la vitre totalement en morceaux qui, d'ailleurs, dès qu'il se saisit le socle, glissa au sol dans un fracas énorme.

Alors qu'il souleva la photo, une autre tomba.

Celle-ci mettait en scène d'autres personnes. Il y avait son frère. Il y avait celui de Takumi. Il y avait les parents de Seira.

Et trois autres personnes inconnues et pourtant tellement familières...

Il rangea rapidement l'image dans la poche de sa veste quand Oboro entra dans la pièce.

\- Takumi est à l'entrée de l'étage, il est temps de rentrer.

30 janvier, 17h35

\- Okay rien là non.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Cela devrait y être !

Seira fouilla avec fureur le tiroir avant de le jeter au sol. Il n'y avait rien. Plus rien du tout. L'étage entier avait été mis à sac, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient rien trouver.

Elle s'était pourtant entêtée, allant même dans le bureau du sous-directeur qui possédait certaines copies des dossiers provenant de celui de sa mère (juste au dessus d'eux) et de celui de son père (le dernier étage).

\- Il n'existe pas une pièce d'archive ? Demanda Niles qui la regardait depuis plusieurs minutes en silence.

\- Si mais...je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle s'assit sur le bureau et réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas souvent vu cette pièce ouverte. Quelques fois tout au plus et elle était petite.

\- Je crois qu'elle est sécurisée. Reconnaissance faciale, empreinte ou vocale...peut-être même les trois.

\- Ah.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi Leo et Odin étaient si surpris tout à l'heure ?

Hinata entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Seira. Il semblait avoir une chose à dire mais il attendait que Niles finisse sa phrase.

Nullement dérangé par son arrivé, ce dernier plongea son regard dans l'horizon visible à travers la fenêtre.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi. Je n'ai pas dû leur dire grand-chose à propos de mes parents. Tout ce qui compte à présent c'est qu'ils sont morts.

\- Désolée pour mon indélicatesse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Profite tant que tu le peux encore d'avoir tes parents ou, en tout cas, dès qu'ils sortiront.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de fouiller dans le meuble juste à côté d'elle. Elle en sortit un plan de l'immeuble et en retraçant doucement un chemin, elle finit par atterrir sur une pièce, au rez-de-chaussée.

\- C'est là. On pourrait aller voir maintenant.

\- Oui, avec les autres ?

\- C'est sûr.

Seira rangea le plan dans sa poche et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Sans rien. La fouille de l'étage n'avait rien donné à part ce plan.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, son bras fut tiré en arrière. C'était Hinata. Niles le remarqua mais ne les attendit pas pour attend et sortit.

\- On peut pas rester comme ça. Il faut qu'on en parle.

\- Je...pour se dire quoi ? Je croyais que tu me détestais.

\- Si même Leo et Takumi te pardonnent, alors je suis d'accord pour le faire aussi. Prenons un nouveau départ ?

Il la fixait intensément et elle était si heureuse. Son cœur dansait la samba. La vie lui souriait enfin après tout ce temps.

Elle lui tendit la main.

\- Seira Emayin, parents en prison, qui a passé la moitié de sa vie sans être elle-même. Ton âme-sœur accessoirement.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant qu'il ne l'embrasse doucement. Dès lors ils sentirent leurs poignets s'enflammer et ils découvrirent que leurs marques avaient pris une jolie teinte dorée.

\- Sans vouloir vous interrompre les deux tourtereaux, s'exclama, un sourire aux lèvres, Oboro qui était entrée des minutes plus tôt et avait tout vu, tout le monde vous attend.

Ils devinrent tous deux rouges et la suivirent sans protester.

30 janvier, 17h50

Takumi et Leo s'étaient embrassés à peine ils s'étaient retrouvés, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être étaient-ils rassurés.

Leur lien était récent et ils étaient jeunes alors si déjà ils étaient inséparables, ça promettait pour le reste de leur vie !

Sûrement seraient-ils de ces personnes qui peuvent rester ensemble pour toujours avec la même passion, le même amour, le même lien avec tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.

Dès que le nouveau couple les rejoignit, ils descendirent au rez de chaussée jusqu'à atteindre la pièce de stockage.

Un petit écran était relié à la porte. Une fois allumé, il demanda un mot de passe. Surprise, Seira fixa le clavier quelques instants, les doigts en l'air et crispé, comme prêts à taper les milliers d'idées qui lui venaient en tête, mais finalement elle recula et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolée. Je crois...qu'il vaut mieux que je demande à mes parents.

Ils l'éteignirent et sortirent du bâtiment. Tout le monde partit dans une direction différente.

\- Seira ? Tu devrais venir avec nous ?

Oboro, Niles et Hinata (non sans un dernier baiser à son attention) s'étaient éloignés. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de Leo et Takumi, elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour, de les rejoindre. Leurs ombres se confondaient dans le soleil qui commençait à décliner alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

\- Où va-t-on ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Leo a trouvé une photo étrange. Il faut qu'on la montre à nos frères mais on pensait aussi qu'il valait mieux que tu la vois.

Elle acquiesça doucement et ils continuèrent à marcher, si éloignés et pourtant proches de la vérité.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Je sais que j'ai fait une longue absence mais j'ai eu quelques raisons personnelles qui ne m'ont pas permis d'avoir le temps d'écrire. Mes week-ends étaient très occupés et quand j'en avais un de libre, je finissais par dormir beaucoup, écrasée par la fatigue et finalement d'autres occupations survenaient encore. Aussi, une décision importante s'est présentée dans ma vie (ou plutôt le refus d'une chose qui comptait beaucoup pour moi) et ça m'a fait énormément de mal jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à prendre du recul dessus.

Bref, cessons avec la déprime, passons à autre chose !

Tout semble au beau fixe pour Seira, le bonheur lui sourit ! Beaucoup de choses se sont passés dans cette entreprise ou même des choses qui sont en rapport avec elle, d'où la photo. Impatiente de voir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine pour un prochain chapitre ! ^-^


End file.
